


Who's That Girl

by mimie_boo



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Crossdressing, Crossdressing kim namjoon, M/M, idk how to tag, kim namjoon has a twin sister, more pairings might be added as well, other groups will make appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimie_boo/pseuds/mimie_boo
Summary: Kim Nayoung is Kim Namjoon’s twin sister. One day Nayoung asks Namjoon for a favor that requires him to dress up as her. He wasn’t going to do it but he got blackmailed into it. Now he is going around pretending to be his sister with guys falling in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a fic I wrote in 2015 and posted it on my asianfanfic account but started to rewrite it in 2018 (which I only rewrote 2 chapters of and still missing to rewrite 8 more before I can continue the story) but thought that I should share it here as well. Since I am a terrible author updates are going to be painfully slow. Hopefully i can post chapter 3 in 2 or 3 weeks but don't keep your hopes up.

There were days when Namjoon wondered what was going on in his twin sister's head and today was one of those days. He looked at her like she went crazy and she might as well have with that incredibly stupid favour she is asking of him. If he hasn't pointed out how bad this was and everything that could go wrong with this plan of hers, he might as well do it now.

"Sooo... what you are saying is that you want me to pretend to be you and attend school for you for a week?" 

Nayoung nods her head, "Yup, that's basically it."

"I'm not even going to ask you what part of your brain supplied you with this idea because I know it couldn't have been the right side of it." Namjoon turned away from his book that he was reading just a few minutes prior to look at his sister who made herself comfortable on his bed.

"Hey! I'll have you know that it came from the the perfectly sane side of my brain." Namjoon only rolls his eyes at her, "but more importantly are you gonna do it?" 

"Of course not. Have you even thought about the consequences? And let us not forget the fact that we are attending two totally different schools."

"Oh come on, stop acting like a scaredy-cat. The worst that could happen is that we get suspended." 

"No, the worst that could happen is that I will be labelled as a pervert for the rest of my life and that wouldn't look good on my resume. Plus a suspension would just ruin my already perfect school file."

"Perfect?" Nayoung only raises a perfectly shaped brow at him, "I'm sure you must have gotten in trouble at least once or twice."

To be fair he has gotten in trouble a few times but being the honour student he is, he has been let off easy. But it isn't something he does often or rather he tries not to get caught often. 

"That isn't the point, the point is that I won't help you. So don't even think about asking me again." Namjoon states firmly.

Dramatically Nayoung plops herself on her brother sighing loudly while one hand rest on her chest like she's been wounded, "You didn't even bother asking me why I asked you to do this." 

"Maybe it was because I don't care." He says as he throws her off of him ignoring the glare she sends his way.

"As blunt as ever i see." Nayoung scoffs as she send a smirk towards her brother, "I'm sure that you will care once you see what i have."

This takes Namjoon by surprise. He knows that his sister usually has a few tricks up her sleeves but what could she possibly have on him that she is acting so confident. 

"And why is that?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Because i have this." She pulls out a picture from her pocket and shows it to him.

"Where did you get that?" He tried grabbing it from her but failed. 

To any random stranger it would look like a picture of twin girls but Namjoon knew better. One of the little girls with a frown plastered on her face who was wearing a pink frilly dress was no girl but Kim Namjoon himself.

"Ah ah ah… now we wouldn't want Joonie's friends to find out about this now do we." She said smirking and Namjoon nodded knowing that she has already won. "If you gonna be a good boy and do your sister that favor they won't find out."

"Fine but what about mom and dad?"

"Dad is on a business trip and won't be back until next week and as for mom she won't mind. Where did you think I got that picture from?" 

Namjoon should have know that his mother teamed up with his sister for this. Whenever it came to dressing him as a girl his mother would always be fast to agree. And his father's business trip came way to convenient for his sister.

"Now that i have agreed to do this for you are you going to tell me why?"

"Oh yeah, that almost slipped my mind. I failed a really important English test so I am given supplementary classes for a week and a test at the end. And if I dont pass it will be supplementary classes for a month."

Namjoon is not at all surprised by this. His sister never was one for academics. Ever since they were young she loved sports and rather shoot some hoops than open a book.

"It's already late you should get some sleep. You'll need it." Nayoung tells him as she is about to leave his room.

"Wait." he stops her, "if I'm going to school for you, you will have to go to school for me."

"Don't worry mom will call in sick for you." She says and leaves.

Now things are getting really unfair. While he has to suffer going to school as his sister she will stay home and have fun. This wasnt right.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing at the bus stop Namjoon stares at the fake lumps on his chest; breast forms his mind supplied to him. He remembered because his sister had thrown them at him this morning along with a gaff while telling him that it will make him appear more 'womanly'. How she found out about these things and where she gotten them, he doesn't know but frankly he doesn't want to know and ponders how his sister had managed in getting him into this ridiculous situation.

He can feel the cold breeze against his exposed skin and he shivers. Those thigh high socks and skirt he is wearing are doing nothing for him. The skirt on its own is way to short and stopped midway across his thighs; which he could guess are probably against school regulations but it isn't like his sister cares for those. The uniform that he is currently dressed in consist of a baby blue button-up shirt tuck in a khaki coloured knife pleated skirt and a navy blue blazer adorned with the school's crest on the left breast pocket with matching tie. 

The bus is already 5 minutes late and Namjoon can feel his agitation grow as he anticipates the bus arrival. With each passing minute his anxiety increases as he expects someone to just pop up and recognise him, although they will just think that he is his sister. It doesn't matter that they are identical twins, it still shocks Namjoon how putting on a wig and a little bit of make-up makes him look exactly like his sister. He was still a few centimetres taller than her but nothing anyone would notice. Afterall she is a pretty tall girl. Her voice is also deeper than normal girls but not deep enough to be mistaken as a man which was a plus for Namjoon as he didn't have to alter his voice to much; although it would still be too deep but he could always say that he had the flu for an excuse.

Namjoon was then brought out of his thoughts as the bus pulled up to the bus stop. When he enters he lets a sigh pass his lips. 'There is no going back now' he thinks and he could already feel himself regretting all his life choices that had led him up to this point. He lets his eyes wonder out the window distracting himself with the passing scenery. When he hears his destination over the intercom he presses the button indicating to the driver his stop.

While walking down the road to JYP High Namjoon couldn't help but think that this entire idea from his sister is going to blow up into a disaster. He could already see the news headlines now; Local High school student Kim Namjoon found crossdressing as his twin sister. He could even hear his friends snickering in the background. Oh god if they find out about this they are never going to let him live it down.

Namjoon is so caught up in his own thoughts that he walks straight into someone and slightly tumbles backwards. He almost swore that he walked into a brick wall and he might as well have with all that muscles that guy has.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" The guy asks turning around to face Namjoon.

"I'm-" Namjoon cuts himself off as he remembers that he was supposed to be his sister which ment that he couldn't talk in his usual voice. 

"I'm fine. It was my fault anyways, I wasn't looking where I was going," answers Namjoon as he takes in the guy's appearance. "So, you're also attending JYP High."

"Yeah, actually I just transferred here today."

"Well, good luck." Namjoon tells him but more so to himself as he will need it too and continues his way to the school.

When he reaches the gate he takes one last look over his uniform and wig to make sure that everything is intact and waits there. His sister had told him that one of her friends would chaperone him around since he isn't familiar with the school. While he waits for the person he had different people greet him as they passed him by. It was quite the awkward experience as he had no idea who they were.

"You must be Kim Namjoon? I'm Moon Hana, it's nice to finally meet you." A short girl tells him as she pulls him into a hug, "I didn't expect you to actually follow through with Nayoung's plan but I must admit that you resemble her to the 'T'."

"You mean she resembles me, I was born first." He corrects as he lets Hana drag him onto school grounds.

While they were walking around Hana tells Namjoon the names of the different students they come across while explaining to him what the various buildings are.

The school is pretty big. Right as you enter through the gate you are greeted by the main building. The main building is about three stories tall and consists of all the classrooms, administrative office, cafeteria, library and so on. On either side of the main building there are much smaller buildings. On the right are the labs and on the left is the gym which also has a pool. Right behind the main building you would find the court and outside tracks. 

***

"Classes start at 8:30 but we have to be in class by 8:15 for homeroom. Mr. Wong is our homeroom teacher, he is very strict about attendance so be sure to be always on time. We don't have recess but we have a ten minute break between periods; a period is 40 minutes. I don't know how it is at your school so I am letting you know in advance." Hana explains as they make their way to their classroom. 

Namjoon groans, "I think my brain just died from information overload."

"It might seem like a lot now but I'm sure you'll be fine by tomorrow." Hana laughs.

While they were silently making their way to the class they heard two girls talk.

"Have you heard that we are getting a new transfer student?" The girl asks her friend in excitement.

"Really, where did you hear that from?" The friend questions in surprise.

"It was in the school's newspaper. Didn't you read it?" The girl responds to her friend

"No, I totally forgot…" they don't hear the rest as the two girls enter a classroom.

"I should probably warn you about the journalism club." Hanna says.

"What about them?" Namjoon asked looking at the he shorter girl.

Stopping in front of the door to class she looks at Namjoon, "I don't know where and how they get their information but it's usually always right. So be careful not to be caught by them. You wouldn't want to be the next hot topic on it." With that said she walks into class with Namjoon in tow.


End file.
